steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
For The Better (Legend of Onix)
For The Better is one of the 4 main songs in The Legend of Onix series. The song is performed by Greg and Onix as Greg learns about his past with Rose and how Rose has been happy with Greg. Lyrics Onix is sitting at Le Hotel's bar drinking a scotch on the rocks with a cherry garnish Onix: *spoke* Even my favorite drink can't heal the pain I feel. Rose, Greg, and Onix come down to the bar and see him. Greg: *spoke* Onix, can we talk for a second. Onix: *spoke* What do you want, Greg? Greg: *spoke* Listen, I know you had a past with Rose but you can't just keep wallowing in your pain like this. Onix: *spoke* You wouldn't understand a thing about this Greg. Onix takes off his crown and turns it into a microphone as he enchants the instruments to play a song for him Onix: I've heard it said, That people come into our lives, For a reason. leaving something we can love, And though I loved you so, For I was forced to break up with you now. For the others didn't trust our love. Well I don't know if you believe that's true. But I know I'm in ruins today, Because I'm without you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, As it passes though the stars. Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood. But I know that you've been changed for the better, But because He knew you,You have been changed for good Rose is speechless from hearing the song knowing that Onix had no choice but to leave her Greg: It well may be, That we will never fight again, In this lifetime for I know you have been through much, through this lifetime, For I know rose will be with you When my time ends, So promise me this request. If I do pass away promise me this, you will love and be with her, And my son as well. Like a ship blown from it's mooring, By a wind off the sea. Like a sea dropped by a sky bird, In a distant wood For I know that she changed for the better, But because She knew you Onix: Because She knew you Onix and Greg: She have been changed for good Rose smiles seeing the two of them sing Onix: *spoke* Greg, I promise that if anything happens to you I will be there for Rose and Steven. Greg: *spoke* She mentioned to me about you before, saying how she saw a bit of you in me. Onix: *spoke* Greg, I'm sorry for being rude to you, can be make a truce. Greg: *spoke* Definitely your highness *shakes his hand* Onix and (Greg): *sung simultaneous* Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from it's mooring,) As it passes through the stars (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder, (Like a sea dropped by bird,) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Onix and Greg: For I know that I've been changed for the better, I do believe we have been changed for the better. Onix: And because I knew you Greg: Because I knew you Greg and Onix: Because I knew you, I have been changed, For good Greg and Onix share a hug as the staff of Le Hotel cheer for them and Rose runs up and hugs them both and Steven joins in the hug Trivia *This song is based on the song from wicked "For Good". *Onix is shown to be able to manipulate his dark matter crown into whatever he wants. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Songs